Mentor and Mentee
by Ninyria
Summary: [ Han x Sean. the Fast and the Furious 3: Tokyo Drift. Alternative Ending. Slash. BETA'ED. COMPLETE. ] Sean is overwhelmed with guilt of Han’s sacrifice, which ultimately resulted his death. Reflection of his relationship with Han, his mentor.


**Title**: Mentor and Mentee  
**Author**: Kataklezyma  
**BETA'ed by**: Zeeharan  
**Fandom**: the Fast and the Furious 3: Tokyo Drift  
**Pairing**: Sean x Han, Han x Sean  
**Rating**: R- NC-17  
**Warning**: Lemon, Alternative Ending, Language  
**Disclaimer**: The movie and its characters are rightfully belonged to Justin Lin, the director.  
**Author's Note**: I'm proud to represent this unusual, probably firstfanfiction of this pairing in the tfatf series. XD! Also Thank you Zeeharan for editing my story.  
**Summary**: Sean is overwhelmed with guilt of Han's sacrifice, which ultimately resulted his death. Reflection of his relationship with Han, his mentor.

_-------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

_-------------------------------------_

"Nice apartment," Sean said, coolly surveying Han's apartment from the doorway. He was tired of fighting with his old man so he had invited himself over to spend the night with Han.

"Thanks," Han said, giving him a small glance over his shoulder as he dropped his keys on a table and shrugged his jacket off. "Want a drink, cowboy?"

"Yeah sure- coke, beer, whatever," Sean said, shrugging. He closed the door behind him and wandered further into the main room. "Thanks, Han for allowing me to stay overnight."

"It's no problem."

"No, seriously, man thanks."

"Whatever," Han gave him a quick smile before disappearing into his small kitchen. Sean sighed, tired from driving. His right leg was achy and his shoulders were bruised from being thrown around in his seatbelt. It was only 2 AM but for a self-proclaimed night owl, he was exhausted.

He looked at the phone that was on the table and contemplated calling his father but decided not too. His Dad was probably out working and if he wasn't all he would do was yell at him. Nah, he would talk to when he talked to him. Sean forgot about his father as he looked out the window set high above the lights of Tokyo. The city was buzzing with life, even at this late hour. Neon signs made the streets seem almost as bright as day and cast seductive shadows in Han's apartment. It certainly created a certain mood…

Wait... what mood? He sighed. No mood. Just two guys hanging out and talking shop, that's all. Sean abandoned the window and moved into the living room just as Han walked out of the kitchen, drinks in hand.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow," Sean asked as he gingerly sat on one of the fancy red leather couches. The living room was incredibly beautiful, decorated with rich, warm colors - red, gold, orange with black touches here and there for contrast.

Han sat next to him with two beer bottles in his hands. He handed one over to his mentee.

Sean took the beer with a brief thanks and slid down on the couch, his knees touching the coffee table in front of him. It was then that he noticed a small pile of paper, all folded and stacked neatly on the table, names and numbers facing up. Sean quirked an eyebrow at Han.

It was bunch of girls' names and numbers.

Han returned the look with one of his own. "We're going to practice tomorrow, as usual." He kept his gaze on the dirty-blond, which in all honesty was making him slightly uncomfortable. Han had an intense gaze, his intelligence a burning force in those dark eyes and when he looked at a person it felt like he could see right through you.

"Uh-huh," Sean took the beer and used his shirt to twist the cap of the bottle, tearing his gaze away from those hypnotic eyes. Han did the same which caused him to flash just a bit of his flat, golden stomach. Sean wrenched his eyes away and tried to distract himself from that glimpse of flesh. "So, umm, what's up with these? Did you get any?"

Sean pointed at the pile and gave Han a wink.

Han didn't smile, his dark eyes focused on Sean.

"No?"

"No."

Then there was silence. They each drank some from their bottles, Sean shooting furtive looks over at Han every once in a while, only to meet Han's eyes every time. Sean shifted uncertainly under that dark gaze before asking another question, "So, got your eyes on a certain one?"

"Yep," Han nodded, eyes crinkling at the edges when he leveled a slight smile Sean's way. He moved closer, slowly shifting his weight until he was pressed against Sean's side. Sean just sat there, confusion and uncertainty written across his face. Han gave him another slight smile and placed his free hand high on Sean's inner thigh. "I'm looking at him."

"Whoa, wa…wait a minute!" Sean stood up fast, his bottle tumbling to the ground as he held up his hands and backed a few feet away from the couch. "What the hell do you mean? Me? What- I thought- you're straight!"

Han gave an exasperated sigh, picking up the dropped bottle and placed it on the table along with his before getting up. He walked slowly to where Sean was standing, looking bewildered, in the middle of the room.

"Sean… relax" Han said softly, as if afraid to scare him off. In truth, Han wouldn't press the issue if Sean was too freaked out. He valued their friendship too much to lose it. "I like girls, fuck, I love them... but all it is is sex. It's different with a man."

Sean frowned, mostly to himself. Han sounded so comfortable with his sexuality.

"I'm bisexual," Han said as if that was explanation enough. Han _was_ comfortable with who he was. He only wished that he hadn't found out the way he had. A one night stand with D.K. was enough to break his heart and then harden it. A lot of the animosity between the two was the result of that night, not that it would have ever worked out. Drift King's didn't have sex with men and neither did nephews of the Yacuza.

Han focused his eyes once again on the boy in front of him. "Sorry. I can't help it but like you."

"But..." Sean still looked confused, "I'm just a gaijin, a foreigner."

"So?"

Han chuckled at Sean's confusion and moved closer to the still figure in his living room. Sean's mind was whirling. What should he do? Run out of the apartment or throw a punch? Then again, he really liked and admired Han. He was his friend and mentor, he could teach him about this too, right? No! What was he thinking? He liked Neela! But what if Han hated him if he said no?

Indecision had him backing away from Han. It was a small room though and it wasn't long before his back made contact with the wall. Sean knew he should do something but he just stood there against the wall and let Han come to him. His heart was pounding with a combination of fear and…curiosity.

"It's alright," Han whispered, placing his hand on the wall next to Sean's head and leaning his body against his. Those dark almond eyes roamed from Sean's stormy eyes down his face to focus on his lips. Han had been looking at those lips for a long time and now that he had Sean where he wanted him he was going to take advantage of the situation. So he kissed him. At first just a soft slide of flesh against flesh. Han pulled back long enough to lick his lips before he went in for another kiss.

This kiss took Sean by surprise. Gone was the gentleness from before. Instead Han crushed his lips to Sean's, hands sliding from the wall to cup his head and control the kiss. Sean gasped at the roughness and Han quickly took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and plunder the blonde's mouth.

Sean whimpered at the invasion and tried to move back but Han held his head tight so he couldn't pull away, locking them in a passionate kiss. Sean had never felt anything like this in his life. Slowly the kiss gentled and the tongue invading his mouth urged him to participate, twining around his own tongue. Sean felt his face heat up but began to kiss Han back.

Seeing that Sean had stopped protesting, Han slowly began to fondle Sean through his jeans. Pushing his leg in between Sean's forced the blonde to spread his legs, giving Han room to slide his hand down to his crotch. He started slow, just gently rubbing Sean, enjoying every whimper and moan the boy made. Han ran his hand up and down the hard length of Sean's cock, making sure to rub low enough to press against Sean's ass before moving his hand back up. He wanted Sean to feel like he was being touched everywhere. Han wanted Sean to _feel _everything.

As for Sean, he was writhing and moaning under Han's ministrations within minutes. Han was considered an attractive man- he'd give him that - but he never thought that he could be so turned on by another man, even an attractive one like Han.

Both boys breathing was ragged when Han finally stopped. "Feels good?" Han gasped out. Sean could only nod.

Han pulled back just enough to shrug off his own shirt before reaching for Sean's. Sean blushed bright red when Han pulled off his shirt and his face became even redder when his own shirt was thrown to the floor. Despite his embarrassment Sean couldn't help but take in Han's body. He was broad shouldered and fit, his skin a beautiful golden color with dark brown nipples and a smooth lean waist.

Han leaned back and returned the favor with a long slow look at Sean. Sean was almost the opposite of Han in coloring. His skin was a pale creamy color with a scattering of freckles over his shoulders and arms. His chest was well muscled with pink dusky nipples and a dusting of light golden hair arrowing into the waistband of his pants.

Sean smiled shyly at Han who gave a low moan and pulled their bodies tightly together, mouths and bodies melding together.

Slowly they began to stumble blindly towards the bedroom, lips and hands never losing contact with the other. When they finally made it to the bedroom Han slammed the door shut and shoved Sean's body against the wall next to it.

"Oh fuck," he moaned as their denim covered cocks lined up. Sean had no idea how good it would feel. Han set a fast pace as they moved against each other but slowed down, loving how Sean moaned in protest and writhed under his body. Both were well-endowed men and Han used that to his advantage, making sure Sean felt every inch as he thrust against him hard enough to drive him onto his toes.

The next thing Sean knew Han's sure hands were popping his pants button and tugging down the zipper of his baggy jeans. Sean was achingly hard but the lust cleared enough for him to feel a little scared and nervous as his pants and boxers were pulled down.

"Uh... I-I..." Sean stared at man who was about to ravish him, at a loss for words. He wanted to keep going but…despite Sean's world weary attitude he was still a virgin.

"Shhh," Han breathed, tugging the pants and boxers down to puddle around his ankles. "Just tell me if you don't like something." Sean had no chance to reply as Han wrapped his hand around his newly exposed cock. Sean moaned and threw his head back, eyes closed, hips instinctively thrusting into that tight heat.

It wasn't long before Sean felt his climax start building in his veins. Faster and faster Han pumped his cock…only to stop right at the critical moment. He squeezed tight enough that Sean yelped. "Not yet Sean, shhh, not yet." Han soothed. Sean finally got control of himself and opened his eyes, to find Han's own dark eyes just inches from his. Han pulled back a bit and gave him a wink, "gonna help me out pal? After all, I can only teach so much before you have to get into the driver's seat yourself." Sean barked out a laugh before grabbing Han and giving his a fierce kiss, trying to wash away the unnamed, unexplainable feelings Han was causing.

It was his turn to take off Han's pants. Slowly he pulled them down, dropping to his knees and allowing the pants to drop. Pants gone he was faced with a huge dripping cock between hard golden thighs.

"Wow." he breathed, not even aware of what he just said. Han was completely hairless and smooth from cock to balls. Sean blushed and looked up. He definitely took good care of it.

Unconsciously, Sean licked his lips. He couldn't believe he was about to do what he was thinking of doing but dear god did he want to. Leaning forward he wrapped his lips around the weeping crown, giving the underside a quick experimental lick. Deciding he didn't mind the salty fluid Sean slid as much of Han into his mouth as he could, throat working while one hand wrapped around what cock he couldn't fit in, the other hand gently kneading Han's balls, eyes closed in concentration.

"Oh, Sean..." Han moaned, big hands clutching at the short strands of blonde hair. Han was right on the edge and who wouldn't be with this blonde beauty kneeling at his feet. So it wasn't long before he gave a gentle tug on Sean's head and said, "Enough."

Sean pulled back slowly, his mouth dragging up the length of Han's cock causing Han to moan and tug more urgently on Sean's hair. Sean opened his eyes and looked up at Han, mouth swollen. Spots danced over his vision and his heart was pounding in his chest. Reality kicked in a little as he realized that he had just sucked another man's dick. He should be grossed out.

Instead he just wanted more.

Han dragged him to his feet and tumbled them both onto the bed. They spent the next few minutes kissing and touching, exploring each other's naked bodies. When Han moaned Sean felt a fierce surge of rightness. This couldn't be wrong, not if it felt so right for both of them.

"Allow me?" Han panted out. Sean felt Han's hand on his inner thigh. He hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and spreading his thighs. He knew the basic mechanics of gay sex but had never thought that he would be in the position to get firsthand experience. To distract what he knew was coming; he kissed Han, intertwining his tongue with his.

Han's long black hair fell around his face as he bent to prepare him. Sean managed to suppress his wince as the first fingers slipped in. It hurt a bit but wasn't too bad. Of course, the next intrusion was going to be worse than this. He couldn't help his body tensing at that thought.

"It's okay," Han soothed, "It'll feel good."

Sean didn't say anything and continued to kiss Han with a fierceness that left them both breathless. To help distract Sean Han wrapped his hand around Sean's cock, tugging and teasing.

Heat ebbed and flowed through Sean's body. Han's hand was a slow teasing glide along his throbbing cock. Sean had long since closed his eyes as Han worked his finger in slow circles inside of him, easing the tenseness of the tight muscle. As the muscle slowly relaxed Han began to twist his finger this way and that.

What the hell was he searching for Sean wondered. A second finger joined the first and Sean swallowed heavily. The discomfort was such that he spread his legs, trying to ease the pressure. Guys did this? Why?

Then Han touched something--deep, with a slight twist of his fingers.

Sean shouted. Bright sparks lit behind his closed eyes and his breath fled his lungs in a whoosh of surprise. FUCK. What was that? He lifted his hips and Han obliged by nudging deep. Again pleasure licked through him with the force of a tsunami.

Han smirked at Sean's dazed expression, "Right there?"

Han brushed his fingers over that spot again, loving the way the blonde moaned and writhed in his arms.

"Yes!" Sean gasped. The pain of Han's fingers was forgotten in the onslaught of pleasure. He felt like his entire body was on fire, every nerve ending alive and pulsing.

Another finger was added. Sean groaned. So full, and this was just the appetizer. How in hell did women do this? Han stayed still while Sean's muscles spasmed, gripping his fingers tightly. Sean took in a long shaky breath.

Han flexed his fingers, rubbing that elusive spot that sent his entire body into tremors, his hips snapping up as Sean sought to impale himself further. Waves of sensation roiled through him, and he found himself writhing on Han's fingers in mindless ecstasy.

"Imagine my cock inside," Han whispered, as his fingers twisted and teased and taunted, sparking bright sharp lights of pleasure that bordered on pain. Sean could just imagine... but oh god, Han's cock was definitely bigger than three fingers. Sean groaned at the thought of Han inside of him.

"Please, fuck me," he whimpered as his body bucked on the slender fingers so deep inside him. His mind hazy with lust all Sean could think of was more.

The fingers pulled out and Sean whined with disappointment.

Obviously amused, Han smirked, "Don't worry..." Abruptly Sean's his legs were pushed up to his chest and a pillow placed under his back, ensuring that Han could touch all of Sean while he fucked him. Bright color burned his cheeks at the thought of what he must look like; Sean could feel the heat of his blush on the tips of his ears.

Then Sean felt the first sharp push against the relaxed muscle.

Pain, dull and thudding, stretching, stretching until Sean panicked, wondering if Han was going to tear him apart. He whimpered as Han's fingers brushed his softening cock, coaxing it back to full hardness. Pain sweetened by Han's fingers laced through his trembling body and Sean blinked sweat from his hazy gaze.

"Relax, Sean. Don't make it difficult."

_Difficult!_ Sean choked back a hysterical laugh. Oh. Yeah.

"Breathe."

Oh. Yeah. That was Han's voice. Sean breathed. He could do this. He wanted this. The sweet thrill of arousal running counterpoint to the pain as Han forced his way into his body.

Sharp aching pain lanced from the base of his spine and Sean spread his legs wider, arching away from the pain. Han followed him down--determined as always to get what he wanted--until Sean could feel Han nestled between his legs, his balls slapping flesh.

"Stop." Sean gasped out. "Please. Stop. Give me a moment."

Sean had never known it could feel quite like this. Pain adding a delicious spice that was unexpected and more poignant for its piquancy.

"Shh," Han soothed, curving his hand around Sean's neck, kissing him softly. He gave him a few moment to gather before moving again. This time, Han was determined to show his mentee how men _fucked_.

Thrusting in and out of Sean's body, Han sucked hungrily on Sean's collarbone until a dark bruise blossomed under his ministrations. Sean trusted him and that was what Han wanted and needed. Sean's trust was going to make this perfect.

Angling his thrusts so that the tip of his cock stroked over Sean's center of pleasure with each snap of his hips, Han brought a strangled cry from Sean.

With each determined thrust, with each writhing cry pulled from Sean's lips, Han branded him, owned him.

"Oh fuck, Han..." he moaned, raking Han's back with his fingernails.

"Yes, gaijin?"

Sean growled at the derogatory word. "Don't act like I'm your bitch."

"Um, but you are," Han said and smirked. "My bitch."

"No, I'm nnn-not!" Sean shuddered as Han thrust deep, causing pleasure to shoot through his body like lightening.

"Yes, you are."

Harder and faster Han rode him. Sean couldn't help it, screams and moans pulled from his lips as Han fucked him, his body consumed by pleasure. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take it.

"Boy, baby, mentee, student, whatever," the raven-haired whispered in his ear, "You've been mine since I first saw you."

Sean pushed frantically against Han, muscles clenching tight on the invader in his ass as his orgasm crashed through him. Stars danced bright behind blind eyes and he opened his mouth in a raw-voiced cry. Everything was both more intense and far away as if he was floating in a sea of sensation.

Han plunged against him, two, three more times and then his fingers clenched on Sean's hips, and he went rigid, crying out Sean's name. Sean could feel the scalding pulse of Han's ejaculation as he came deep inside him.

Shudders wracked Sean as Han collapsed on top of him, rolling both of them over and onto their sides, Sean still wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Fuck, Han," Sean panted. Han just chuckled and held Sean tighter, drifting off to sleep in minutes.

As exhausted as Sean was and as soothing as Han's deep gentle breaths were he just couldn't sleep. Instead he stayed awake, wondering why they did it. And most of all, why wasn't he pulling away? Wasn't this just for sex?

_"I like girls, fuck, I love them... but all it is is sex. It's different with a man."_

_-------------------------------------_

Sean slammed on his brakes when Han's 1993 Mazda RX-7 came to a halt. Both men had been holding their breath while drifting and now let it out in an audible woosh. Sean had finally done it, drifted like a pro. Han turned over to his driver and said with confidence, "Oh, you're ready."

Sean's face broke into a grin.

"No doubt in my mind," he said with a smile. At those words, Sean turned serious.

"Thank you for everything Han... I mean it."

"Ah," Han looked away, cheeks flushed a little at Sean's words. "Don't mention it. You're pretty good, cowboy."

"Thanks."

"I have to admit. I am impressed. It took me years to learn how to drift but for you it's only been a few months... Amazing," Han said softly, eyes focused on Sean. Sean felt like those eyes were piercing right through his heart. Why was Han making him feel like this- so wanted, so loved? - for the first time in his life he actually seemed to matter to someone. He had always felt like a nuisance to his parents, someone they thought about only when he caused problems. Han gave him his attention willingly, without provocation.

Han placed his hand on top of Sean's on the gear shift and leaned over. Sean was not surprised when lips pressed lightly against him and opened his mouth willingly as Han pulled Sean to him. They embraced as passionately as they did the previous night, tongues and teeth and lips meeting in a fiery kiss.

"Let find someone to race," the raven-haired whispered into Sean's mouth.

That was Sean's last ride with Han before he died.

_-------------------------------------  
Finish Flashback  
-------------------------------------_

No one seemed to care. Everyone acted like it was no big deal. One life lost was nothing, but that one life had meant everything to me. It's alright though. I don't blame them, I can't blame them. They don't know or understand my relationship with Han, my lover, my mentor.

Han taught me everything. He poured all of his knowledge into me. It was unclear to me though where his interests lay even after we had become lovers. Han wasn't just another crook, he saw honor in racing and D.K.'s actions as Drift King did not sit well with Han. Then I came along and it was the perfect opportunity to dethrone D.K. Han used me. But that was fine because I used him. It was all part of business.

What wasn't part of the business was that night when Han and I made love. I think in the end the trust I had in Han turned into something more because of that night and I will never, ever forget.

Another night I will never forget is the night Han died. It's kind of funny, the two most important nights of my life involve Han, one full of life and love, the other full of pain and death. When Han was trying to block D.K.'s car on that fateful night, the knowledge that Han would risk his life to unseat D.K finally sunk in. Han couldn't care less that he had betrayed D.K. all he cared about was that the arrogant son of a bitch was taken down.

That wasn't all Han had given his life for though. He gave it to protect me, his lover, his mentee.

There are days when I just can't stop that scene from playing over and over in my head. I remember spinning my APR EVO and turning my head just in time to see D.K.'s car ram hard into Han's car. It happened so fast I barely registered the details at the time.

I remember all the details now, like I had stored them up in that split second in my memory. Now I recall how the glass shattered, how the car doors seemed to bend in towards Han, as though to crush him. The way Han covered his face at the last minute as the car crumpled. I even remember the way his long hair moved, jerking in his face as he was thrown around in his seatbelt.

And then the car flipped, bending, denting, the whole car looked like so much trash. It was almost hard to believe how easily the metal bent. When the car finally stopped it was upside down, Han hanging limply in his safety belt.

I ran towards the wreck with my heart in my throat, my mind only on Han, the race with D.K. forgotten. When I saw that the gas tank was leaking I knew that Han had very little time to escape the deathtrap his car had become. The thought of life without Han sent a pain so sharp through my heart I thought I had been hit.

I remember seeing Han waving his arms around as if there were smoke and gasoline around him. He kept shaking his head and then he looked out- right at me.

"No!" Han shouted. "Don't come!"

And then the whole car exploded.

"NO!" I screamed.

I fell to my knees in shock, unable to get near the car, consumed by flames. I knew that no one could have survived that. Han was dead.

As I kneeled there on the pavement next to the fiery coffin of my lover I knew that my debt with D.K. had turned into something bigger than money or reputation. Now it was about revenge.

_-------------------------------------  
Epilogue  
-------------------------------------_

"Sean!"

"What?" Sean yelled out, irritated at being woken up by his Father.

"Neela's here! She said it's important!"

Sean stormed out of the closet where he has been sleeping to see Neela waiting near the door. Neither of them were particularly happy to see the other, "Now what?"

Neela held out plain white envelope with Sean's name written on the front in Han's messy scrawl. "Here. This came from Han."

"Han?"

"Sean..." she said softly, "Han knew he was going to die."

"Great," he said bitterly, looking down. Everyone knew Han was going to die but him. He wondered if he would have fallen in love with Han if he had known.

"So he gave this to me to give to you," Neela said, handing him the envelope. Sean opened it and looked at it for the longest time.

"What the fuck is this?"

He pulled out a piece of paper with a check attached to it. Neela's eyes widened, "It's a bank draft check. I guess it's like a will. He's giving you the money."

Sean's furious face softened and he looked at the paper again. "But... why?"

Neela sighed and hugged him tight, "because he loved you, Sean."

_-------------------------------------_

_Kataklezyma: Please review, what you think of this pairing, story, etc. Edited, Beta'ed by Zeeharan. Thanks!_


End file.
